overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Olasird'arc Haylilyal
Olasird'arc Haylilyal (オラサーダルク＝ヘイリリアル) was the Dragon Lord that had plagued the Dwarf Kingdom of the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Olasird'arc Haylilyal is a frost dragon that looks like a large reptile. He possesses large wings, a tail, and has light blue colored scales. Personality Olasird’arc Haylilyal had a very high degree of pride though he did treat his three wives with certain respect and would listen to any advice they could provide him. He considered dragons to be beings that should put power and strength as the first priority and thought of other beings to be weaklings to be conquered. Background Olasid'arc Haylilyal dreams of ruling the Azerlisia Mountains. However, his only obstacle for making that dream a reality were the Frost Giant tribes. Seeing that the old dragon ways of would not ensure his race's supremacy, he decided to build a Draconic Empire of his own using his own blood and children. He organized his mates and children into a family unit to strengthen themselves and took Feo Berkana as the seat of their power. The western dwarven city of Feo Teiwaz was destroyed during a battle between himself and Munuinia Ilyslym, with the aftermath forcing the latter to become his concubine. When the United Quagoa Clans came to settle in the ruins of Feo Berkana, Olasid'arc allowed them to stay, as long they paid tribute in gold and gems. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Olasird'arc Haylilyal allowed the ruler of the Quagoa, Pe Riyuro, to appear before him after the latter requested an audience. Pe Riyuro informed him that invaders, most likely Dwarves, were planning to attack Feo Berkana and he requested his aid to repel them. Olasird'arc hoped to use the Dwarves to open the vault of the royal palace. He also made up his mind to get rid of the Quagoa and enslave the Dwarves instead, deeming them to be a better species to use. After talking about the matter of aiding the Quagoa with his wives, he accepts Pe Riyuro's request in return for a huge tribute in gold and jewels. After a discussion with his wives, they decide to send Hejinmal to repel the enemy, since he was probably the best to negotiate with them. He was forced to go get him however, as he had isolated himself in the library. After getting his son outside, the two came into an argument about him reading books all day instead of training his body. He claimed that if he wanted to see the world he should just leave. Hejinmal responded by saying that he wasn't strong enough to survive the dangers of the outside world, however, he claimed that in case he should have just focused on growing strong in the first place. He then informed him about the job he had for him and added that in one month he will be free to leave. When Hejinmal submitted to the enemy reached the palace, Olasird'arc Haylilyal along with his wives awaited them. Hejinmal introduced the invader as the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. However, his words were cut short by Olasird'arc, now furious with his son, screaming at him if he had gone mad. When Ainz told him to submit to him, he initially insulted him by calling him a mere skeleton. However, after his eyes caught Ainz's equipment, he ordered him to surrender it if he wished to be forgiven. Ainz, however, having grown tired of the Dragon Lord at this point, easily killed him using "Grasp Heart". After Olasird'arc's death, Ainz had the Pleiades retrieve his body and freeze it solid on the fifth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to preserve it for later usage. Abilities and Powers Olasird'arc Haylilyal was a level 46 dragon. According to his son, Hejinmal, his father could cast three Third Tier Magic, one of them being a flame resistance spell. Racial Classes * Dragonling (10) * Young (10) * Adult (10) * Elder (5) * Ancient (1) * Etc. (10) Active * Freezing Breath Relationships Pe Riyuro Olasird'arc thought of Pe Riyuro and his race as servants but given the low level of technology the Quagoa possess as a whole, he even considered replacing them with the dwarves. Ainz Ooal Gown Olasird'arc first considered the Overlord to be nothing but a nuisance when they first met. He was promptly angered by Ainz's declaration that he should instead bow in submission but having caught the scent of great value from Ainz's equipment, ordered Ainz to strip everything and beg for forgiveness. Ainz took no notice of it and instead killed the Dragon Lord with his favorite spell, Grasp Heart. Hejinmal Olasird'arc considered Hejinmal a weakling because he would not spend time to train himself but would rather waste time reading books. Olasird'arc planned to kick Hejinmal out of the Royal Palace in a month so that his worthless son would do something for a change. Munuinia Ilyslym Munuinia was a former challenger to his territory, after defeating her in battle, she became his concubine. Trivia * Olasird'arc Haylilyal had three wives and sixteen children. * Olasird'arc Haylilyal is the first Dragon Lord to be killed by Ainz Ooal Gown. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Frost Dragons Category:Dragon Lords